warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Deputy of Evil
Forenote I have too much fun with these >.> So again, with the Evil series. This stars Breezerunner, Harestar's younger brother and faithful deputy to the very end. What happens when he comes to love a certain green-eyed RiverClan she-cat? This version has both Harestar and Breezerunner speaking/singing/telling the story. Breezerunner is in italics and Harestar is in bold. Original by Kagamine Len. Deputy of Evil You are the Leader I am your Deputy Destiny divided such pitiful twins If it's to protect you I too will become evil ~'' ''We were born under expectation Two light colored cats sat huddled extremely close around two kits. "I'd like to call him Breezekit." The queen gave her son a lick. "He looks like you. A good choice for leader, wouldn't you say?" The tom nodded. "I'd like to call her Harekit, then. She has such a lovely colored pelt." The call of a hawk blessed us For selfish adult's reasons The leader looked at his son. "Are you sure?" He gulped. In the far corner of the nursery, a black queen nodded. "I will take him in, don't worry. He will be as strong as his sister in no time. Sandears would have wanted this." The leader nodded, and took the stronger Harekit. "Come." He murmured softly. Our future was ripped in two But even if everycat in the world Becomes your enemy I will continue to protect you So just keep smiling and laughing Breezerunner suddenly snapped awake. Harestar would probably be up and about now, he figured, as he hurried to meet her. You are the Leader I am the Deputy Destiny divided such pitiful twins To protect you, for that I too shall become evil ~'' ''When I visited the border of the neighboring Clan Breezerunner nodded at his sister. Despite her cold demeanour, she did care some for her clan. He hurried over to the RiverClab border only to catch sight of the patrol. He hurried into a bush and watched from a distance. That girl with green eyes on patrol that I happened to see A tabby she-cat with bright green eyes led herself backward, revealing a hare. "It's okay." She whispered. "You can have it." With a sudden jerk of the neck, the hare was tossed onto the border. Breezerunner cursed himself for allowing to be seen, but thanked her anyway, By that gentle voice and charitable attitude that seemed kind I fell in love at first sight As she turned away Breezerunner caught his breath. What a beautiful she-cat, he thought as he made his way slowly back to the camp. If only she were part of their clan. But if my leader wishes that girl Halway to the camp Harestar stood watching from a larger hill. Her eyes were clouded and horrified. "I hate her." She said, releasing a fume of emotion. "I hate her!" To be removed She looked into his eyes and nodded, whispering her plan in his ear. I will answer that He closed his eyes and nodded. Later, he followed the rogue their father held prisoner into RiverClan territory. He cornered a helpless she-cat who resembled his love, although it wasn't quite her. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her, a blur of motion, running to the Lakeside. He dashed, hot on her haunches, before meeting her against the lake. The she-cat turned with sad eyes as he raised his claw hesitantly. Why? My tears won't stop You are the Leader I am your Deputy Destiny divided Madly driven twins As he reached the camp to report the attack to his leader he picked up a hare. It reminded him of her, the color and the hidden beauty that no one saw. Everyone just saw...well, food. "Today's snack is hare." You laugh Laugh innocently ~'' ''Soon this reign of terror will probably end Breezerunner snuggled next to his sister, awake with worry. Suddenly all of her hatred and confidence had melted and puddled into worry. She didn't want to die. She simply wanted to start over. But it was impossible now. By the paws of our angry clan Outside you could hear the soft speaking of WindClan and RiverClan cats. Deciding how to kill her, maybe. This only hurt her mood even more. If this is what we deserve I shall tempt this fate "Listen, I will help you live. Keep your head down and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins. Certainly, no one will notice." Harestar shook her head. "No. I-I won't allow it. I'm your leader, and you will listen to me." Breezerunner looked longingly at his sister and placed his head on top of hers. I am the Leader You are a fugitive Destiny divided Sad twins If you are an evil, Then I too Must have the same blood in my veins. ~'' ''There was, once upon a time, in a moor by the lake A wretched Clan that no cat dared to face And their leader was a cat so wicked and mean '' ''My very lovely sister In the massive crowd composed of WindClan and RiverClan holding Harestar captive, her brother "Breezerunner" attempted to keep up. Even if every cat in the world Finally, the time has come Becomes your enemy The falcon that announces the end calls out I will be the one to protect you, so Giving no attention to the crowd You just be somewhere, laughing and smiling You speak my line "Oh, what delicious berries!" Breezerunner, still parading as Harestar, felt a jolt up his back as he fell to the ground, swarmed by the sound of cheering. You are the Leader I am your Deputy Destiny divided such Pitiful twins To protect you, for that I shall even become evil ~'' ''If I am ever reborn again Time passes. Harestar dies with a new name instead of Breezerunner, Strawbreeze. Although she doesn't join her brother in StarClan, she is brought into life anew as a pretty tortoiseshell she-kit. The first time she opened her eyes she looked over and saw a handsome tom-kit with blue fur watching her. I hope you'd play with me again Afternote Thus ends the main arc of the Evil series. I hope those who read it enjoyed it. I plan on doing the two or three sequels before moving on compeltely, maybe. If I feel motivated. Thank you~ ~ Fawngaze '' ''